1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to substrates for mounting of electronic components and the resulting packages. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of fabricating a thin substrate and the resulting structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
To facilitate formation of a thin electronic component package, the substrate for the electronic component package must also be thin. However, as the substrate becomes increasingly thin, the flexibility of the substrate also undesirability increases. More particularly, a thin substrate is susceptible to bending possibly causing failure of the electronic component package formed with the substrate.